


Hunted by Demons

by Pixilatedcorgi



Series: Hunted by Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural, Yogscast
Genre: Demons, F/F, Gen, Guns, Hunters, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixilatedcorgi/pseuds/Pixilatedcorgi





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on a woodland dirt road in Nebraska, an old rustic roadhouse stands, a sign above the door marks it as the Crooked Caber. In the gravel parking lot outside sits a rusty 71 dodge challenger and a purple 63 VW bus. Inside the building are sticky tables, an old, worn pool table, and a bar. In the window all the neon signs are turned off except for one that advertises muddy apple mead, telling hunters that they are free to enter despite the closed sign on the door. Behind the bar, cleaning a glass, stands a man with graying, dark hair, tan skin, a five o'clock shadow, and a large nose. He's wearing a dirty, white tank top, jean shorts, hiker boots, and a red plaid shirt tied around his waist.

Out the window he sees a red 65 cadillac deville make it's way up the long driveway. Two men carefully pick their way out of the car, soreness plain in their movements, and make their way to the doors. A thin, tall man holds the door open for his incredibly short friend. The tall man has dark brown hair, a finely trimmed beard, and blue eyes. He wears a red t-shirt and a black cargo jacket over it. He has a cut on his forehead with some blood leaking out of it, a black eye, a busted lip, and his stance shows the soreness in his legs and shoulder. The short man, only coming up to his friend's waist, has orange hair and a bushy beard. He wears a tan, plaid shirt and black biker gloves. His eyebrow has a cut on it, and he hold his clearly broken nose, which is matting his moustache with blood. The man behind the bar nonchalantly says in a thick scottish accent,

"Hey fellas." Without batting an eye at their state. The tall man laughs tiredly and replies,

"Hey, Ravs." He goes to the corner near the door and picks up a chair made specifically for a man of his friends stature, and brings it to a table with a normal chair across from it. The two sit down and Ravs shouts over his shoulder,

"Zoey! Fionna! You got some patients!" And continues cleaning the glass. "So what did you two do to get in such a sorry state?" He asks. The tall man shrugs, wincing at his shoulder, and says,

"We just finished a hunt with a rougarou."

"A rougarou?" Ravs asks inquisitively. The short man chuckles, sounding strange due to his broken nose,

"Yeah, we tracked the bugger to an old cabin in Nowhere, Wisconsin, and as soon as we get there it books it into the woods. So I hop on Lewis's back and we chase the damn thing like that! When we caught up with it it beat the hell out of us and kicked me square in the face before we could light it!" Ravs laughs.

"You guys chased it down on piggy back!" He asks.

"Well, look," Lewis starts. "I didn't want to fight the thing solo and Simon isn't exactly gonna keep up with it, I had to improvise!"

"We'd both be lying if we said it was the first time." Simon mutters.

"Or the last." Lewis adds. Before they can continue the story, two girls walk out from the back room. One has pale skin with freckles, short red hair with a green streak, and a black prosthetic arm replacing her right arm at the shoulder. She wears a light purple t shirt with a pink heart on the chest. Behind her is a tan woman with curly brown hair. She has a rainbow bandana holding the hair out of her eyes, a black leather vest, and tattoos on her biceps. The red haired girl gasps at the sight of Simon and Lewis.

"You guys! What happened to you! I hate seeing you all bloody like that!" She quickly rushes to Simon's side.

"Occupational hazard I'm afraid, Zoey." Lewis says. Zoey glares in response, but nowhere near menacingly.

"I've got the first aid kit." Fiona says, pulling the kit out from under the bar. They clean the blood off of their faces, give Simon a splint for his nose, and stitch a few of the deeper cuts. Ravs pours the two of them some whiskey and the five of them chat. Not long after that, a battered, green, 74 toyota corona drives up the dirt path and parks next to Lewis's car. A man climbs out of the car, quickly walks to the roadhouse, and pushes through the doors. He has an old trucker hat sitting on long black hair, a light green plaid shirt with a forest green jacket over it, and cheap glasses. Zoey lights up when she sees him and shouts,

"Nilesy!" She runs to him and gives him a big hug which he gladly accepts.

"Heya Zoey!" He says in a scottish accent. When she lets go he looks over to Simon and Lewis and asks,

"What happened to you guys?"

"Rougarou." Lewis answered simply. Nilesy nods and sits at the bar. He smiles and shakes Ravs' hand over the counter.

"Long time no see!" He laughs.

"Fancy a drink?" Ravs offers.

"God yes." Nilesy replies. Ravs pours him some whiskey and he takes a big swig of it.

"You alright, Nilesy?" Fiona asks.

"No I'm not!" He replies, exasperatedly. "I was digging up some lore for Zylus when I get this creepy text," he shows them the haunting few words that they had received. Crooked caber, sundown tomorrow, life or death. "And I have no clue who sent it!" He continues.

"You didn't have the number in your database?" Fiona asks.

"No! It's untraceable, I couldn't tell if it was from my mum! I doubt it was though." He takes another swig of whiskey. "I didn't know if it was from a friend or a stranger, this could've been a trap for all I knew! But I came anyways, and I had to load Lyndon into my car because he would have been miserable at home, but he hates cars as well! It was a nightmare!" He rambles.

"Christ mate, you need to get out more." Simon jokes.

"I can't do it! The hunting life just isn't for me! I'll help all I want from home but I can't deal with the danger and the monsters and the people trying to kill you because you looked at them funny!" He complains. Lewis laughs and says,

"I think the only one I know that's likely to do that is Ridge." The room goes quiet for a moment at the mention of the mysterious and violent man's name. They sit and drink in silence, waiting for the next arrival.

While the six hunters in the Caber drink, another car comes up the drive, a blue 52 VW bug. A tall man and a short woman climb out of it and head into the roadhouse. The man has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin save for the pale splotches covering his hands and eyes. He is wearing bright green and pink flannel and a black cargo jacket. The woman, coming up to his shoulder, had shoulder length black hair, one brown eye and one icy blue, and while most of her is olive skinned, she has very pale skin on her arms and half of her face. She wears a red t-shirt with yellow hems, a white jacket, a necklace with a sapphire, a beaded jade bracelet, and a red flower hair clip holding back her bangs. The man has a bruised and cut cheek and the woman has a stitched gash on her forehead.

"Oh, not you as well!" Zoey complains.

"As well?" The woman asks, then she sees Lewis and Simon and winces. "Blimey, wha..."

"Don't even ask." Lewis interrupts.

"Hey Dunc, Kim." Simon says. Kim nods and Duncan says,

"Hey guys." The two of them pull chairs up to Lewis's table and sit down. Zoey sits next to them and starts inspecting their injuries.

"What the heck!" She exclaims, revealing bandages on Duncan's shoulder and chest. "What happened to the both of you!" Kim groans and summarizes the story.

"We were already headed here after we got that weirdo text when we stopped to rest and I got snatched in my sleep by a shifter or some bollocks!"

"I couldn't even tell at first!" Duncan follows. "She said she found a case and led me down to the sewers. Once I started suspecting her she shot me full of rock salt so I returned the favor, and she ran off. It took me ages to find kim handcuffed to a pipe down there."

"You sure it was a shifter? Shifters don't have a reaction to salt." Lewis says.

"It might have been a doppelganger." Nilesy suggests.

"I hope it isn't," Kim says. "I don't want a lookalike dragging my good name through the mud!"

"Like your name was very good to begin with." Duncan jokes. Zoey asks to redo his bandaging just to be sure but Duncan insists he's fine, and Fiona pours them drinks. A few minutes later a figure on a 36 harley davidson knucklehead parks near the door. The figure strides through the doors, takes off its helmet, and reveals long blonde hair and a grin. She unzips her brown leather jacket with a stitched image of wings on the back to reveal a dark blue button up. She leaves her helmet and jacket on a coa thanger by the door and says,

"Hey guys!"

"Hannah!" Several people say in welcoming. She quickly makes her way over to Nilesy, hugging him and ruffling his hair, and then proceeds to hug Kim and Lewis.

"Tough day on the job?" She asks, referring to their battered faces.

"Ehh." Lewis shrugs. Hannah sits at the bar next to Nilesy and gratefully takes a glass of whiskey from Ravs. Next up the dirt path comes a black 88 gemballa mirage. A thin man makes his way out of the car and into the roadhouse. The man has dark skin and light eyes, brown hair with a blonde streak, a black shirt with a gray coat, and a purple bandana covering his mouth. Zoey sees him and rushes over to him with a massive hug.

"Rythian!" She shouts. He laughs and lifts her off the ground with an even bigger hug. "Oh Rythian, you scare me when you don't call for ages!"

"Sorry, Zoey" He apologizes in a swedish accent. He sets her down and says, "But I'm here now. And hey, where's Tee?"

"Oh!" Zoey remembers. She puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles, and a german shepard comes running from the back room, his collar is green and the tag has only the letter T on it. Rythian kneels down and scratches behind Tee's ears.

"Heya Tee! Did you miss me?" He asks. Tee pants happily in response.

"And what are we, old liver?" Nilesy interrupts.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Nilesy, Ravs." He waves to the others in the bar. He stands and Zoey hugs him again, and says,

"I'm glad you're back Ryth." He sighs as says,

"So am I." She runs her left hand through his hair and comes across a patch of hair matted with blood.

"Hold on, what's this!" She whips him around and inspects the back of his head.

"It's nothing, Zoey." He reassures.

"Nothing! It's blood!" She retaliates. He turns around and holds her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"It's practically nothing." He insists. She sighs in disappointment and they take seats at the bar, Rythian sitting next to Zoey and Fiona next to her.

"What happened anyways?" Fiona asks.

"Just from a wendigo in Montana, I didn't even get to kill the thing. It got torched by the mom of the family I rescued. It was about to take my head off when she blasted it with a flare gun." He explains.

"You must be losing your edge Ryth." Duncan jokes, with a hint of aggression. Rythian pretends not to notice he said anything.

"Because Lewis and Simon here are still hunting better than ever! What did you say you guys just ganked, a rougarou was it?" Lewis wordlessly sips his whiskey, refusing to have a part in Duncan's antagonization.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to hunt one of those, what about you Ryth?" Duncan continues. Again, Rythian ignores Duncan.

"Shush, Duncan!" Zoey says curtly, getting fed up with him trying to cause trouble. Thankfully, they are interrupted by a white 65 ford f100 parking next to Rythian's car, and two men walking into the bar. One has short black hair, a five o'clock shadow, blue flannel, and a gray jacket. The other has brown hair and a beard, red flannel, and the same jacket. They both sport bruised faces and busted lips.

"Evening, ladies and gents." Greets the black haired man.

"Sips! Sjin!" Lewis welcomes. He gets up and shakes both of their hands, and Duncan pats Sjin on the back.

"Good to see you man." He says. Rythian doesn't even turn around to say hi.

"Nice battle scars Lewis." Sips says. Lewis laughs and says,

"I could say the same to you, friend. What monster gave you those?"

"Not a monster, just a few of the lovely patrons of a bar in Tennessee." Sjin says.

"Lovely my ass! I didn't do anything to those mother truckers and they just started swinging!" Sips defends.

"You were drunk as balls and so were they! And it didn't help that you were hustling them!" Sjin counters.

"A man's gotta eat." Sips says. Several people chuckle and they all take their seats, Sips and Sjin sitting in a table nearby the table with Lewis and the others. As the sun begins to set, they wait again.

Later when the sun is nearly ready to set, Tee starts growling slightly.

"What's wrong buddy?" Zoey asks him. Then they hear the sound of a car coming up the drive and see a shiny black hummer, all but brand new.

"Oh, it's just them." Kim groans. Three men make their way into the roadhouse, one ginger man with green flannel, one dark haired man with blue flannel, and a brown haired man with orange flannel. The man in green has a black eye and holds his shoulder as if it were sore. Tee seems the most put off by the man in blue.

"Calm down Tee, it's only Ross." Zoey says, petting Tee.

"Hey Smith, Trott, Ross." Duncan greets, feigning civility.

"So, you guys got the text too?" Lewis asks.

"Nah we just stopped by to get pissed." Trott says sarcastically.

"Yeah we got it, didn't expect any of you lot to be hired as well though." Ross says.

"I didn't expect you to come at all, Ross. The full moon was only a few days ago." Duncan says. The three of them all look offended at his comment and Smith asks,

"So what the hell are you lot doing here anyways? Thought whoever hired us would've had standards."

"We didn't get hired! None of us are getting paid! We're here to do a job!" Kim says.

"No pay, then what the hell are we doing here!" Smith asks his partners.

"Just sit down Smith. When the mysterious text person gets here we can discuss payment." Trott says. Smith grumbles but they take a seat at the bar. Ravs pours them all drinks and asks

"So what happened to you lot?"

"Martyn sent us to look after this chick in New Mexico. Apparently he saved her from a demon but her boyfriend died and came back to haunt her. The son of a bitch kicked the crap out of me before we burned a stupid scrap of hair." Smith tells, and takes a drink from his whiskey.

"Saved the girl, feeling pretty heroic." Trott comments.

"Got 300 bucks for it." Ross says.

"Oh yeah, very heroic." Kim says sarcastically.

Tee starts barking again, but not at Ross.  
"What is it now!" Zoey asks. They turn to the window and watch a red 62 corvette convertible drive up to the rest of the cars, and before anyone can emerge, the door slams open and a voice shouts,

"WILL SOMEBODY SHUT THAT DOG UP!" Everyone lets out a tiny groan of annoyance as two men make their way into the bar. One man has blonde hair, a red button up shirt, a black jacket, and sunglasses resting on his head. The other has dark hair and scruff, pale skin, a black shirt and jacket, and a white scarf. The dark haired man holds his head as if the barking was much louder than it is, and for him it's true.

"You drunk or something?" Sips asks, knowing full well why his head hurt.

"Bite me." The man replies.

"Thought that was your job." Sips mutters, making sure he heard. He looks ready to start a fight but the blonde man stops him and says in an american accent,

"Settle down Parvis." Parv grumbles but takes a seat at an empty table.

"Thanks Strife." Lewis says, looking equally annoyed at Sips. Strife nods and sits at the table with Parv.

"So does anyone know who sent this text?" Strife asks the group. When no one responds he says "Really, nobody!"

"Whoever the guy is he's good." Nilesy says. "He managed to get all of our numbers and send a mass, untraceable text. He must have connections and skill."

"He probably worked with most of us before, or at least heard of us. He could have sent a message to all hunters but he got all of us in particular to come here." Kim adds.

"He also might be a part of the Caber community, stops by every so often. He must've known this place was safe to choose here." Fiona says.

"And what about the whole life or death thing? What made this meeting so urgent?" Lewis asks. As the sun sets a final car speeds it's way up the path, a black 34 mercedes benz with gold accents. Upon seeing it every patron of the Crooked Caber freezes. Were a pin to drop, it might be heard for miles. The car skids it way straight up to the front door and a man pulls himself out of it, throwing himself through the doors. He has red hair, a gap in his front teeth, a gray button up, and a black coat. His arm has two bullet holes in it, his shirt is torn and covered in blood, and his left leg is clearly broken. As soon as he sets foot in the Caber he falls forward, only to be caught by Hannah and Lewis.

"Bring him to the back room!" Zoey shouts, with Fionna following her. The four of them haul the unconscious man into the room and the door closes behind them.

"Was that... Ridgedog?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis and Hannah lower Ridge onto the table in a makeshift doctor's office. Zoey takes off his shirt and jacket to inspect the damage on his chest and arms and Fiona cuts open the left pant leg to take a look at the broken bone.

"Oh, blimey this might be a bit tricky." Zoey says, seeing shotgun pellets and broken glass imbedded in his chest. She notices how crowded the room had become and shoos everyone out. "Lewis, Hannah, everyone out!" Once everyone else is out she shuts the door, leaving her and Fiona to take care of Ridge. Still a bit shocked, they all return to their seats in the main room.

"Well, now we know who sent us here." Nilesy says.

"Are you sure? He could have been sent as well." Parv asks.

"Ridge doesn't seem like someone who would let an anonymous text tell him where to go." Lewis says.

"And he fits the criteria of someone who could organise this." Kim adds.

"Great! So Ridge brought us all here, is he trying to kill us or something?" Ross asks.

"If he wanted to he probably wouldn't have come, just blow us up or something." Trott says.

"But we still don't know what he meant by life or death." Simon remarks.

"Maybe that was just to scare us all into coming." Sjin suggests.

"Or he is gonna kill us." Sips adds.

"Or he really stepped in something and wants us to clean it up." Hannah ponders.

"Whatever man, I need a drink." Smith says. There are murmurs of agreement and Ravs pours drinks for everyone.

"Would you mind getting me something to eat as well, Ravs?." Rythian asks. Ravs pauses, then asks,

"Would you like a sandwich or..." "Don't bother, just get me some meat please." He interrupts. Ravs nods, reaches into the small fridge under the counter, takes out a pack of raw hamburger meat.

"I'm assuming I shouldn't bother cooking it either?" Ravs asks. Rythian nods, takes the pack, and says,

"Thanks." Everyone averts their eyes and focus wholly on their drinks as he lowers his mask to eat. Kim does her best not to stare but is taken aback by seeing his scars for the first time. Pale scar tissue goes across his mouth in vertical lines, and even from a distance she can see dozens of dots around these lines showing that they had to be stitched back together.

"Do you know why Rythian has... Those?" She whispers to Duncan. He looks quickly at Rythian to make sure he didn't hear her, then responds as quietly as he can.

"It was ages ago, before he even met Zoey. Apparently he thought he was just hunting one demon, but he got ambushed by a whole gang of 'em. They had him for three days and did... That... Before he got out." Kim winces at the story and does her best to avert her eyes. She looks around the rest of the room, most of everyone focuses on drinking besides Parv and Strife muttering at their table. The sun has set at this point, Kim returns her attention to her whiskey. Nearly an hour later, Fiona and Zoey emerge from the back room and Rythian pulls his mask back on. 

"We set his leg and I removed all the shrapnel and bullets I could find," Zoey says. "There doesn't seem to be any internal damage but he's lost a lot of blood. It'll be a while before he wakes up." Zoey and Fiona sit at the bar and Duncan sits next to Kim.

"So what do we do until he can fill us in on what's going on?" Hannah asks.

"For all we know, nothing's going on and he just woke up and decided to kill us." Trott says.

"Or something else is gonna kill us before he even wakes up!" Strife counters. Lewis sighs and asks,

"How long do you think until he wakes up, Zoey?"

"Well, he's gotta get all that blood back so I'd say three hours, tops."

"Or, ya know, ten minutes." Says an american voice. They turn to see a shirtless and bandaged Ridge leaning against the doorframe.

"Ridge, what the heck!" Zoey shouts. He laughs and limps over to a seat at the bar. Once seated next to no one, he pulls out a small wooden circle on a beaded leather string, the circle has small bones hanging from.

"Healing talisman." He says simply, before returning it to his pocket.

"Witchcraft!" Nilesy shouts. "You're seriously doing witchcraft!" Ridge chuckles again and says,

"Hey, we're all going to hell, whats a little damnation gonna do to me? And besides, just because you don't have the balls for it doesn't mean i don't."

"Okay, well, everything aside, what the hell is going on!" Lewis asks.

"Right, long story short, Israphel's back and he's pissed." Ridge simplifies. The Caber goes silent, everyone processing the information.

"Wait a second, who exactly is this Israphel?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, I've heard some stories but don't know as much as I'd like to." Nilesy says.

"He's a demon. A damn powerful demon who thinks everything would look a whole lot better if it was on fire. Simon and Lewis tussled with him a few years back" Ridge explains.

"Yeah, and we used the most powerful exorcism we had! There's no way he's out of hell!" Simon says.

"Yeah he's stuck in hell, with thousands of demons. And he's used those demons to build an army and they're after all of us."

"Why us? Why not just Simon and Lewis? No offence." Sjin asks.

"He's going after everyone close to you. While also trying to get rid of the best hunters so that no one stops him once he is topside again."

"Then what the hell are we doing here! If he wants all of us we should be on different continents right now! As far away from each other as we can! I should be on the god damned moon right now!" Sips shouts.

"Look dirt brain!" Ridge shouts more intimidatingly. "If I told you to scatter then it would take less than a month for all of us to be dead! These demons aren't messing around, and no matter how safe your safe house is it's not gonna hold against an army! Our only chance is to get a game plan that consists of more than running away with our tails between our legs!" The caber is silent again. Ridge digs in his pockets and fishes out his car keys, and tosses them to Strife.

"In the trunk, brown bag, black markings. Touch nothing else!" He instructs.

"Yeah, yeah." Strife says as he walks out the door. He comes back with a leather bag with enochian markings charred onto the side. He drops the bag on the counter next to Ridge, and goes back to his seat. Ridge opens the bag and pulls out a hex bag.

"This'll make sure that the demons can't track us once we leave." He tosses the hex bag to Lewis, then tosses bags to each person in the roadhouse.

"Okay, so what's the plan once we leave?" Lewis asks, pocketing the hex bag.

"We need somewhere safe. A base we can hold up in for the time being, somewhere hidden, with a well stocked armory, and has enough space to hold all of us."

"Well, our base sounds like it would work." Trott says. "Big building in backwoods Washington, mostly underground, it's got a panic room in the basement and guns a plenty. The whole place is demon proof as well."

"Good, we'll split up in as many directions as we can, I'll text you with the coordinates one or two at a time, if in three days you aren't at the base you'll be assumed dead. Until you get the text you don't stop driving. Sound like a plan?"

"What if we don't come?" Sips asks. "What if I decided we'd be better off in cuba?"

"I'll have a moment of silence for your bloody demise." Ridge replies. Again, the room goes silent.

"So, does it sound like a plan." Ridge says again, no longer asking. There are murmurs of apprehensive agreement. They all make their way to their cars, Ravs in his dodge and Fiona and Zoey hopping in the VW, and they scatter as best they can on the winding roads.

At sunset on the third day the only ones who haven't met at the base are Simon and Lewis. They drive down a long one way road, tall trees either side and red sky above. Lewis drives and Simon sits shotgun, looking concerned for his friend. Lewis yawns yet again, and Simon asks,

"Are you sure we don't need to stop and rest?" Lewis forces the yawn back down and replies,

"Yes I'm sure, besides we need to keep moving and it's not like you can take the wheel."

"Just cause Ridge said 'don't stop driving' doesn't mean we can't rest! Look at you, you're exhausted!"

"Just, just," Lewis says, struggling to find words. "Just tell me how far away we are." He asks. Simon sighs and checks the map.

"A little under an hour." He says. Lewis rubs his face with one hand and says,

"One hour, I can do one hour." Simon looks at the road and back at his map.

"Take a left up there, Lewis." He directs. Lewis nods, yawns again, and asks.

"Hey, would you get the thermos out of the back?" Simon turns around and searches through the trash in their back seat for the thermos and Lewis struggles to stay awake, nearly dozing off once or twice. As they start turning at the intersection, Simon is about to unbuckle his seatbelt when he sees bright lights coming from their left.

"Lewis! Look o-" He shouts, but before he can continue his sentence, a large black pickup truck slams into their car, buckling metal and shattering glass. Their car skids and spins uncontrollably while Lewis battles with the steering wheel, until the car hits a tree, knocking them both unconscious. When Simon wakes up, he finds himself in the footwell of his seat, covered in broken glass. As his vision adjusts he sees out of what remains of the window that the sky is dark and the sun has disappeared. When the ringing in his ears stops he can hear Lewis being beaten by at least two people. Probably demons he thinks. He fumbles to open the glove box above his head and when he does he removes the mic to their radio, hoping that any of their friends would be able to get to them in time.

"H-hello? It's... it's Simon," He stuttered, whispering as loudly as he dared. "Our car's been wrecked, we're in the forest and we're being attacked by demons. We're not too far off from the base, we're at the coordinates 46.6-122.4, please get out here quickly." The door next to him is ripped open and a dark skinned and black eyed woman drags him out by the collar. Although he struggles, he takes a look around once out of the car. Several other demons stand around the wreckage, including a short man with a moustache and a dark haired teenager. The one who seems to be in charge would best be described as a soccer mom, and she holds Lewis's collar with one fist and batters his face with the other. Lewis is sitting on his knees, with barely enough energy to stay upright, the left side of his face is covered in blood and his left shoulder has broken glass sticking out of it. The soccer mom sees Simon and the demon holding him, smiles, and throws Lewis onto the ground. The demon holding Simon drops him next to Lewis, and the soccer mom says,

"Simon Lane, lovely of you to join us." In a cheery voice. Lewis coughs out a,

"Hey, Simon."

"Hey, mate." Simon responds.

"Yes, now that we're all caught up, would either of you mind telling us where your little friends are holed up?" The demon asks.

"Go to hell." Lewis coughs. The demon turns her attention to the one who found Simon.

"Did you find anything besides this little bastard?" She asks. The other shakes her head and says,

"Except this." She holds up the shattered shell of Lewis's phone, destroyed in the crash. The soccer mom looks at Lewis.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be a little more persuasive." She delivers two kicks to his ribcage, knocking him onto his back. "Where. Are. They." She demands. Lewis spits out blood and responds,

"Sorry, lady," Lewis says sarcastically. "Can't remember off the top of my head." She chuckles and asks,

"Oh, you think you're funny, do you?" She places her foot on his glass ridden shoulder and presses down. "This jog your memory any?" She asks. He screams, one hand on his shoulder and the other desperately trying to remove her foot. Simon tries to get up and attack the demon, but another demon places their foot on his back, pinning him to the ground. Before the interrogation can continue, they all hear engines revving in the distance, and getting closer. They turn to see a horde of cars make their way down the street towards them. A black hummer skids to a stop in front of them, a black gemballa and a harley stop at their right, a dodge and a vw bug stop at their left, and a white pickup circles around to cover the back. Sips and Sjin get out of the pickup with large water guns in hand, and spray water at the demon on top of Lewis. The water starts sizzling off her skin like steam and she screams and runs away from them. Out of the rest of the cars comes Smith, Trott, Ross, Hannah, Rythian, Ravs, Duncan, and Kim, all armed with water guns. A speaker system in the HATs hummer starts blaring an exorcism and the demons start screaming and panicking. When a demon gets too close to the perimeter of cars they get blasted with holy water and sent back into the circle. The demon on top of Simon abandons him and Simon runs over to Lewis. He sits him upright and tried to drag him away from the demons, but is unable to because of the drastic size difference, so he stands guard against the horde of demons. After the last words of the exorcism are said, the soccer mom erupts with black smoke, followed a few moments later by the rest of the crowd, and in a few moments the large cloud of smoke sinks back into the ground. All the hunters in the center rush to help Simon and Lewis.

"Oh my god, Lewis! Are you alright!" Hannah asks.

"Not as bad as it looks, I think" He says, dusting some of the glass off his arm. Smith and Ross lead him to their car Trott and Lewis get in the back with Simon in the middle, Ross in shotgun and Smith driving, everyone else goes to their respective cars, and they drive off the way they came.


	3. Chapter 3

After driving for a while, the cars park next to an out of place one story white building in the middle of the woods. It seems to be made of stucco or plaster, has a flat roof, and the wall near the front door is severely damaged and covered in blue tarp.

"What happened to demon proof?" Lewis asks.

"A tree fell on it in a storm, it should be fully protected by tomorrow." Trott explains. They all get out of their cars and usher Lewis and Simon inside, no matter how much Lewis insists he's fine. Once in the base, Ridge's voice is heard in another room.

"I told you not to go after them." He complains nonchalantly.

"Piss off, Ridge." Hannah says absentmindedly as she hauls Lewis over to the dinner table to be examined by Zoey.

"Guys, really, don't worry about it, I'm fine." He assures. Zoey huffs and removes his shirt and jacket, and gasps at the carnage that is his glass peppered shoulder.

"Lewis, what the heck! This isn't anywhere near fine!" She shouts. Simon, who is being looked after by Fiona, looks over to him and says,

"How can you not feel that, mate!" Lewis shrugs and says,

"Must be the adrenaline I suppose." Zoey tuts and begins removing glass from his shoulder with tweezers. When she's done she begins bandaging him, and Fiona who has long since finished with Simon inspects his shoulder as well.

"Looks like your anti possession tattoo has been cut up, would you like me to ink you up again?" She offers.

"Fiona, I just got in a car crash and was beaten to a pulp by a bunch of demons, can it not wait a moment?" He says, tiredly.

"It would be easier than waiting for it to scar over and tattooing over it." She says.

"Or we could at least get you an amulet for the time being?" Hannah recommends. Lewis rubs his eyes and says,

"Look, I'm- I'm just tired, okay? I just need a rest." Hannah quirks her eyebrow, but Zoey helps Lewis put his shirt back on. They then go to the kitchen where the group is chatting.

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it back safe!" Nilesy greets. Lewis waves awkwardly and leans against the fridge.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted! Where can we all crash?" Kim asks.

"Well, there's three beds upstairs, but those are ours!" Ross says.

"There's the three spares in the basement?" Trott recommends.

"I'd say Lewis and Simon get two of those, they've been through hell." Fiona says.

"I get the third one!" Duncan shouts a second before Kim. She groans and says,

"No fair! What happened to ladies first!"

"I'm the one who got shot by a shifter, you just got knocked on the head!" He defends.

"That was days ago man! Grow up!"

"There's also a couch in the basement and two on this floor." Smith says.

"I'll have the one in the basement I guess." Kim says.

"I'm sleeping on one up here." Ridge says, leaving no room for argument.

"And I'll take the other one, since I don't have a car to sleep in." Hannah says.

"I guess the rest of us are in our cars then." Zoey says.

"Oh, wait! Lewis our car was wrecked! And it's just abandoned on the side of that road, what are we gonna drive around in now!" Simon realizes. Lewis shrugs and says,

"We'll find something I guess. But didn't we come here to strategize? I'd rather come up with a plan soon before I get hit with another car." All eyes turn to Ridge. He adjusts in his seat and starts speaking.

"Well, it's gonna be near impossible to fend off the army that Israphel's got, so instead of fighting the body I say we take the fight to him and cut off the head."

"Take the fight to Israphel? In hell?" Sjin asks.

"Yes, in hell." Ridge says.

"Well, if my info is correct the only way to get to hell is biting it, and it's near impossible to get back out, so I'll pass." Sips says.

"We don't need to die, dirt brain." Ridge says. "We need to summon a reaper."

"A reaper! How do we do that?" Trott asks.

"Well, I'll need some help from Hannah and Nilesy." He says, turning to them. "What do you say, ready to get back into the craft?" He asks. Nilesy turns white and Hannah begins rapidly shaking her head.

"Are you mental! There's no way I'm doing witchcraft for you you maniac!" She shouts.

"Well it's either that or come up with a foolproof plan yourself." He shrugs.

"And how exactly is it foolproof?" Lewis asks.

"So the plan now is to summon a reaper and make a deal, it can open a portal into purgatory and direct us to a door to hell, we can sneak right through and we can cut the head right off of that snake bastard." Ridge explains.

"What's purgatory?" Parv asks.

"It's what happens when you die." Ridge says bluntly. "Anything not human that bites the dust goes to purgatory, a big forest of blood and darkness according to legend."

"And we're supposed to go through that! And then go straight to hell! You are a bloody maniac!" Nilesy accuses.

"Like I said, pull a better plan out of your ass and we can do it your way."

"Well maybe we can come up with something less suicidal if we sleep on it." Rythian suggests. Everyone grumbles with tired agreement, and starts shuffling off to their beds or lack thereof. Hannah stops Lewis and offers him an opened beer bottle. He graciously accepts it and clinks it against her's.

"This whole thing is mental." She mutters, taking a sip.

"Yeah," he chuckles. "But I'm sure it'll all be over soon." He takes a sip from his beer, and soon after it touches his lips, steam erupts from his throat and he screams in agony. Hannah swiftly pulls a pistol from the back of her pants and points it at his head.

"So, anything you'd like to tell me 'Lewis'?" She spits. Lewis spins his face to look at her with pure black eyes and grins.

"Hannah, darling," the thing inside Lewis says. "We were having a nice chat, what killed the mood?"

"Get the hell out of Lewis!" She demands.

"Sorry, love, but they call it a joy ride for a reason." It laughs.

"How long have you been possessing him?" She asks.

"Oh, since you mass exorcised my platoon. Ive had to improvise since then."

"How is that possible, you should be in hell right now."

"I slipped out before the exorcism was done and hopped right in this meat sack."

"Yeah well, hop right out of him!" She shouts. The noise draws the attention of Rythian, Sips, and Sjin, and as soon as they enter to room they are frozen in shock, not even drawing weapons. The demon spots them and flicks his eyes back to Lewis's blue and smiles.

"Hey boys, lovely evening innit?" It asks. He looks again at Hannah and says,

"Thanks for the drink, love, but I really must be off." He grabs her wrist, shoves the gun away from him, and punches her in the gut. The three men draw their guns and being firing and Lewis escapes into a hall. The gunshots sends everyone into the foyer to see what was happening, and unfortunately for Zoey, she walks right in front of The demon. He picks a pistol off the counter, spins her around to face the crowd, locks an arm around her throat, and points the gun at her head. Nearly everyone in the base catches up with him and points their guns at him and his hostage.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Rythian shouts.

"Ah ah ah." The demon tuts. "You haven't been playing very nice, so now I'm taking away your toys."

"Lewis, what are you doing?" Zoey whimpers.

"I'm afraid Lewis isn't home right now, but I'd love to leave him a message." The demon snarls in her ear.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Kim growls.

"Just tell us what you want." Hannah tries to reason. The demon only laughs.

"What I want!" He asks incredulously. "I already got what I wanted. Your pathetic little plan to stop us from slaughtering you."

"Just a mole then?" Duncan asks. "A moles no use when it can't get the intel back to base."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I can get enough blood from you to make a call to the Dark Lord."

"You're not gonna get that far." Sips says, adjusting his grip on his rifle. The demon laughs again.

"No, I rather think I will, and I'm gonna take Lewis and poor little Zozo with me to have some more fun in hell." Tears slide down Zoey's face and the crowd seethes with rage.

"You think so?" Fiona says from behind him. She grabs both his arms and yanks them off of Zoey, who runs into the crowd. The demon fires several shots but is unable to hit her. He breaks free from her grip and smacks her head with the butt of his gun. From behind again, Rythian grabs his arm and the back of his jacket, and smashes his face into the counter. He smashes the demons face again before it whips its head straight into his nose. Rythian lets go of his jacket but holds onto the demons arm, and it uses it's free hand to punch him in the jaw. Rythian releases his arm, grabs a hold of his throat, and slams him into a wall. He bashes the demons head against the wall before Hannah tears him away yelling,

"Stop it! For the love of god, stop!" The demon chuckles.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Afraid he's gonna damage the packaging?" Before he can taunt further she winds up her fist and it connects with his jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Not really." She shrugs. She looks back at the crowd, seeing everyone put their guns away and Zoey cry into Rythian's chest.

"So, what should we do with him?" Hannah asks. Ridge walks up to her and says,

"I know what to do, but you certainly won't like it." Several hours later, the demon inside Lewis wakes up in a brightly lit square room with an iron vault door. He looks around to see his meat suit chained to a chair in the center of a devils trap, in the room is a table lines with sharp objects and buckets of water, and standing near the door is Ridge.

"Ahahaha." It chuckles. "Sex torture dungeon, why am I not surprised. Is this what most hunters get up to in your spare time?"

"More or less." Ridge shrugs. He walks over to the table and selects a tool.

"You know, you really are a poor host." The demon mocks. Ridge shrugs again.

"Eh, I've never been one for houseguests. Especially when they start swinging around guns." He pours some holy water over the blade. "So, what's gonna happen is you're gonna tell me everything you know about Israphel and where he's holed up in hell, and I'm gonna let you go back home to your bastard family and bastard kids." It laughs.

"Oh, is that what's gonna happen? You really think I give a damn about your little plan? I'm here to see your plan go up in flames so I can peel the skin off of anyone that survives. Why would I tell you anything." It spits. Ridge slices the blade across his chest and the demon screams, holy water sizzling from the wound.

"Because I asked nicely?" Ridge says. The demon whips it's head up, eyes black.

"You think that's gonna work! I was born and raised in hell baby, this isn't doing a thing for me! In fact, it's quite like some family picnics I've had, haven't got anything to eat have you, I'm a bit peckish." Ridge turns back to the table and picks up a bucket.

"Nothing to eat no, but plenty to drink." The throws the holy water at the demon and it screams again, steam rising off of it's skin. Several hours pass of bantering and screaming, before Ridge emerges from the room, holy water and blood dripping from his sleeves. Hannah, Duncan, Kim, Simon, Sips, and Sjin wait in the basement for him, and Ridge gives them the information.

"Sixth circle, big throne room at the back. It's gonna be hard to get to, but the army isn't as powerful was we thought. Not even 200 of them." He pauses for a response of some kind. They all nod but say nothing.

"Should I get rid of it or would one of you like to do the honors?" Hannah stands and says,

"I'll do it." She, Ridge, and Simon walk back into the torture room with the others hanging back. The demon, soaked in holy water and covered in gashes and blood, smiles at the sight of them.

"Simon, good to see you. How you doing, friend?" It asks, eyes gone black. Hannah begins the exorcism and it starts spasming and shouting in it's chair. It shouts threats and insults and what it's gonna do to them when they get to hell, until Hannah finishes the exorcism and it screams one last time, black smoke pouring out of Lewis's mouth and sinking into the floor, leaving embers in it's wake. Once it fully leaves Lewis's body his head drops onto his chest and he is still. Hannah and Simon's hearts skip a beat before he starts coughing. They rush to his side to undo his chains and get him to Duncan so he can get patched up.

"H-hannah?" He asks.

"Shh shh shh." She soothes, pushing bloody hair out of his face. "It's gonna be alright." They heave him out of the chair and into the main basement room, and Duncan and Kim rush to help him into a bed so they can look over his injuries. Thankfully, Lewis almost instantly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He can't see, he can't hear, he can barely think. It feels like every inch of his body was beat to hell and back. His hearing starts returning to him, sounding muffled and distant, and he hears two female voices.

"Oh crikey! He's waking up!"

"Should we give him some anesthetic or something?"

"I forgot it back at the caber, and I don't think a whack on the head would be terribly good for him just now. Just talk to him and keep him calm, I just wish his timing was better." He scrunches his eyes before daring to open them, and sees a blurry cement ceiling with iron support beams. He feels a hand hold his cheek and turn his head, and his eyes focus on a blonde haired woman.

"Lewis? Can you hear me?" She asks.

"Hannah? Wh- happened." He mumbles.

"You don't remember?" He closes his eyes again and tries his best to remember anything. His memory flashes with images of a car ride.

"I-I was driving... With Simon... We got hit. Is he okay?" He opens his eyes again to ask Hannah. She sighs and says,

"Don't worry, he's fine. The car mostly hit your side so Simon wasn't affected much. Do you remember anything else?" He goes back in his memory again and sees a woman holding his collar with a fist raised.

"There... There were demons... They wanted to know where you were... I don't.. Aghh!" His train of thought is interrupted by a sharp pain in his side and he strains to find it's source. He looks over Hannah's hand, much to her protest, and sees Zoey stitching up a gash in his side. He looks at his shirtless body, lying in a bed, and sees he is covered in deep cuts and heavily bruised, mostly on his forearms, stomach, and chest. Most of the cuts are stitched up but some are yet to be taken care of. He begins hyperventilating, unable to remember how his body got in such a horrendous state, and soon begins coughing uncontrollably. Hannah forces him to look at her again and soothes him.

"Lewis! Lewis, look at me! You need to calm down! Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He closes his eyes and forces his breathing to slow down. Once he stops coughing, he asks her,

"What happened to me?" She hesitates for a moment before telling him what had happened since the crash.

"At the crash site, you were possessed, the demon snuck in and attacked us but we managed to knock it out. After that, Ridge... Interrogated it..." She explains vaguely. Lewis puts two and two together and tries to block out the memories of what had happened to his body. He does however remember what the demon had done, specifically holding a gun to Zoey's head. He looks over to her, trying to ignore the gashes in his peripheral vision.

"Zoey, I am so so sorry for what happened," He blurts out. "I couldn't stop him, I must have scared you so much, are you okay?"

"It's okay, I know it wasn't you, and it didn't hurt me, I'm fine." She shrugs and says, "I might not be able to sleep tonight but I'll be fine. You should get some rest though, you need your energy right now." Lewis nods, already feeling exhaustion catching up with him. He closes his eyes and is asleep again in seconds. Zoey continues stitching his wounds, and Hannah remains sitting by the bed with a concerned look on her face. When Zoey notices Hannah had not left, she asks,

"Hey, Hannah, can I ask something?" Hannah looks up, as if she had been pulled out of her own thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

"Weren't you and Lewis... Didn't you used to be... Together?" She asks awkwardly

"Yeah, well kind of. I don't know if I would say we were a couple exactly, but if we were in the neighborhood or just needed someone, we would spend a night or two together. It never would have worked as a proper relationship, at least not forever, but we both understood the kind of stuff we've been through. We were more of just emotional support rather than anything... real."

"Sounds real to me." Zoey smirks. Hannah laughs and continues explaining.

"I guess, but most of the time it was long distance anyways, we were both on the move all the time going from one hunt to the next, so we couldn't really... connect. But we both understand the life and we just found it comforting that we weren't alone in a world full of monsters and those ignorant to them."

"Then what happened?" Zoey asks. "If you don't mind, of course."

"No, it's alright. There was this one night where we stuck around for longer than usual, around three days. Lewis had just gotten through with a bad hunt, and he needed me. After he had left to go find Simon, he texted me saying he had vanished. All of their stuff was still in their motel room, including the car, but Simon was gone. It took Lewis weeks to find him again, and Simon couldn't remember what had happened. It really freaked Lewis out, obviously, and he told me that he didn't want to leave Simon alone like that anymore, so we just drifted apart. We only ever spoke for jobs, we hardly ever saw each other again. I get why, he's known Simon for years, since they were little kids. I would have done the same if something had happened to Nilesy." She finishes. Zoey looks like she wants to ask more about their past, but thinks better of it and goes back to stitching up the cuts on Lewis' chest. Hannah turns around at the sound of someone descending the stairs behind her, and sees Duncan emerge from the doorway in a purple t-shirt and gray flannel.

"You should come upstairs, we're having a meeting." He says simply. Hannah nods, sighs, pushes herself away from the bed, and stands. She follows him up the stairs into the kitchen where the rest of the hunters are standing.

"Ah, Hannah, glad you were able to join us," Ridge greets rudely. "Now that everyone is here I think it's about time that we ch-" The rest of Ridge's sentence is painfully interrupted by Hannah's fist meeting his jaw.

Ridge is thrown back staggering, one hand clasping his jaw, the other behind him to stop him from crashing into the table. All the hunters in the group, sans Lewis, Zoey, Fiona, and Rythian who weren't in the room, stand by in shock and confusion, while Hannah reels her fist back to strike again. Thinking fast, Duncan and Sips grab her arms and hold her back.

"Let go of me!" She shouts. "He made Lewis look like a goddamned corpse!"

"That demon had information and I interrogated it!" Ridge defends, rubbing the sore side of his face.

"You could've killed him!" She struggles again, nearly breaking free of their grasp. Seeing this, Kim steps in front of her, trying to talk her down.

"Hannah, just think about this. You need to calm down!" She says. Hannah ignores her, still glaring at Ridge and seething with rage.

"You don't car one bit about any of us, do you?" She accuses.

"No, I don't." Ridge replies. She stops struggling once hearing this, she knows it's true but didn't expect him to outright say it. "I don't give a rat's ass about any of you, I've planned the deaths of a number of you and seriously considered some of them. In most cases I would leave you in this mess on your own, but when those black eyed bastards started tracking me down I knew this was one mess I couldn't get out of on my own. I'm not expecting us all to get along, just asking to stay off of each others throats long enough so that as many of us make it through this alive as we can manage. After that we can all go back to our mutual dislike of each other, just like old times."

Everyone pauses, observing how Hannah reacts to this. She sighs angrily, breaks free from Sips and Duncan's grasp, then folds her arms.

"What do you want?" She asks belligerently. Ridge smirks, pleased with himself, and casually leans against the table.

"While the information I got from that demon will make it a hell of a lot more possible to attack Israphel, now that it's back in hell the army definitely knows where we're hiding so we need to relocate. I have a safe house a few hours over in Montana that should be safe and hidden. I doubt anyone knows about it since I haven't used it in years."

"Why didn't we go there in the first place?" Trott asks.

"Because I wasn't sure if all of you would fit. But now it seems like the best bet." He answers quickly. "We don't know when the demons are gonna get here so we should pack up and leave sooner rather than later. Hat boys, you get as many guns as you can and load them into as many cars as you need." Smith, Ross, and Trott nod and head for the basement. "Duncan and Kim, help Zoey and Fiona load Lewis into their van." They nod and go downstairs as well. "Do any of you know where Rythian went?"

"He went out for some fresh air, I'll go get him." Nilesy says, already heading outside.

"Everyone else start packing up, we're leaving in an hour." Ridge finishes. Everyone begins collecting any of their possessions and loading them in their cars, readying them for the road. Downstairs Smith, Ross, and Trott take guns from a metal cabinet by the armful and carry them upstairs to their car. Duncan and Kim head over to where Zoey and Fiona are bandaging up the last of Lewis's wounds.

"We need to get Lewis in your van, we're heading out soon." Duncan says immediately.

"Where to?" Fiona asks, already preparing a makeshift gurney.

"A safehouse in Montana, Ridge is leading the way." He answers.

"Okay, help me get him on this board." She instructs. The four of them roll Lewis onto the gurney, with minimal complaining from him, and they carry him outside to the van. Outside they pass Rythian and Niley having a casual conversation. Once Lewis is settled they all start to go inside, but Nilesy stays behind to accept a call and Duncan and Kim stay out of curiosity.

"Nilesy's phone. Whatcha need?" He answers. The other voice on the phone says something that the others can't hear and Nilesy turns very serious.

"Oh. Oh god! Right, I'll be right on it." He hangs up and starts racing towards his car.

"Nilesy? What's wrong?" Duncan asks.

"Demon activity is lighting up all over the place! Hunters and civilians are all getting attacked nationwide!" He informs.

"Nilesy wait! You heard what Ridge said, it's dangerous for us to go too far away from the group. I know it's bad but they're probably just trying to lure us out of hiding. We need to play it safe." Kim says.

"Screw safe! This is a demonic terrorist attack! A dozen people aren't worth a country! Half of Newport, Oregon has been burned down, and that's just one city on the growing list." He says, climbing into his driver's seat.

"Newport?" Duncan asks.

"Yeah, and that along with a hundred other reasons is why I've gotta go!" He starts reversing onto the road but Duncan keeps up with his car.

"Wait, wait, what about Newport? What's happened to the south beach, by Yaquina bay?" He asks.

"I think that's where most of the attacks have happened, actually." Nilesy says, slowing down.

"Oh, shit!" Duncan whips around and starts sprinting towards his car, with Kim closely following.

"Duncan, what's wrong? What's the matter with Newport."

"They're not just attacking at random, the demons are trying to draw us out. They're attacking my goddamned sister!" He leaps into the driver's seat while Kim races around to the passengers side.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, Rosie Jones. She lives in the south beach of Newport, it's not about the city it's about her. I bet all the other places the demons have attacked have our friends and family in them as well."

"Oh god, my mum's out there! I need to call her!" Kim digs her phone out of her pocket as the three of them drive away. Ross comes outside with an armful of rifles just in time to see the two cars disappear into the treeline.

"What the hell?" He mumbles, before bolting back inside.


End file.
